Mastermind, Grifter, Hitter, Hacker, Thief, & Apprentice
by Meagana
Summary: A 15 year old Orphan who looks amazingly like Sophie from the 'real' world who has some minor skills but more importantly has seen all five seasons of Leverage appears in their office just after the Italian made her deal she doesn't exist in their world, and they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Mastermind, Grifter, Hitter, Hacker, Thief, & Apprentice.**

 **Author's Note: Season 3. AU, Starts right after Reunion Job, but before Inside job. They'll be a little time in between. Supernatural a bit, Well how she arrives and her knowledge but nothing else. Kate is 15 years old, she just seems very mature, because she is very smart, and she is a geek who knows too much for her own good, and watches way too much TV, she also has an appreciation for old school technology, like The Classic Nintendo and Fountain Pens, she's a weird kid. Also I do not own Leverage. I don't even own the DVDs** **L** **But I own Kate, and a few OCs, and the changes to the Plot. The first few might seem like I'm just doing the minimal, but that will change. Also Kate is going to attempt to do things like get certain couples together sooner. And find someone for Eliot. As well as get ahead of their enemies and cons. And learn as many skills as she can, while being a normal kid.**

In 2018, an Orphaned Geek girl in Boston who lived with her horrible gold digging Aunt Watched Leverage and wished for them to come and save her. She really hated her Aunt Ramona, and wished at least her grandparents were still alive, someone besides her Uncle Bobby who was Developmentally Disabled, lived in a group home, but made a nice living as a wood carver his small keepsakes were very popular. He was his favorite relative, since her parents died. And she wished she could live with him. as much as she wishes the Leverage crew would save her.

In 2010, in another Universe or Dimension depending on how you look at it, but in the same city, The Leverage crew were all in Nate's apartment, Hardison was in his spot at his screens, Parker was working her locks, Elliot was sharpening his knives, was looking at something on a laptop, Nate came down.

"I know this is our headquarters but this is my apartment….."

There is silver streaked portal opens and expands until it fills most of the room, and it spits out a 15 year old girl who looks like a short undeveloped Sophie, dressed in Punk Geek chic. She's wearing Black and White Adidas, Black Jeans, a black T-Shirt with Purple lettering that said we are the Music Makers and we are we are the dreamers of dreamers shaped like a top hat, she's wearing a Sunnydale High Hoody, and a Boston Red Sox Cap.

"You think she's Faith's kid?" Hardison said.

Eliot growled "You're an idiot."

"No, he's a geek." The girl said. She sat up. "I can relate. And If I was Faith's kid, I would be black she ended up with Robin, You know you look like the guy from Angel…."

"The actor is my cousin….." Eliot growled. "We don't talk, he's normal I'm not."

"Eliot, he's an actor, no actor in the history of the world is normal, you can't have a burning desire to pretend to be other people for gratuitous praise and be in anyway normal."

They all looked at Sophie. She nodded. "No she's right, but then I'm not normal I'm exceptional."

"Of course you are." Kate smiles at her.

"Neat trick appearing like that, now who are you and why are you here?" Nate asked.

"Well, my name is Kate…" She goes to answer with a last name and looks around and realizes something and begins to panic, and have trouble breathing.

She does. Sophie talks to her sweet and softly, then says. "Are you calm now?"

She nods."

"Kate, what's your full name."

"Katherine Victoria Kirkpatrick." Then she goes over and turns on the radio as loud as she could ZZ top earsplitting levels. "You need to sweep the place for bugs…but to the point." She whispers. Jack Latimer, is trying to profit fro your good deeds, when you refuse to team up with him he partners with Dubenich and targets you that's over a year off…..I know what will happen before and after until 2012."

Nate looks at her his voice low "How?"

"Where I come from there is, was a TV Show I have it on DVD all five seasons. Leverage."

They nod. "How old are you?" Sophie asks.

"I am 15 years old."

"When's your Birthday."

"September 23, 2003, 6:47 am…."

"That's the exact moment of the Autumnal Equinox." Hardison said. "And there's no information on a Katherine Victoria Kirkpatrick born at that time, anywhere….."

"Well, I don't exist in this word, I suppose. But we need to help each other. You need my information, I need an Identity, money, a place to stay, guardians…"

"What are your strengths?" Nate asked.

"I have an eidetic memory, I get anything after two or three tries. If I trust someone, really trust them, I obey first and ask questions later, but the questions will involve shouting, I have incredible balance and grace, because my mother had me in ballet when I was younger, and I can sing very well, perfect pitch, I speak several languages, and can fake most accents, but I'm best at British, Scottish and Italian American. I can play the perfect society lady, and I'm very good at math, and self-defense."

"What about weaknesses?"

"I tend to have a bad temper, I'm bit of an adrenaline junkie, I will tell you what's on my mind, I think most people are pretty stupid, unless they actually have a low IQ then I think they're just trying their best, I have a very soft heart at times and it gets the better of me, I can be vindictive and protective, and competitive but I can also compartmentalize which isn't healthy, I tend to react like a teenager at the worst times, and I have both an actual and an internet shopping addiction, and will spend way too much money if people let me, and I crave affection and hugs like most people crave drugs and alcohol and if I become close to someone I will hug, and cuddle and hang on them."

Eliot growls. "Nate you can't be serious."

"She needs us as much as we need her, She's right, she doesn't exist, and she's a teenager you want her to end up in foster care or some government facility.""

Parker especially reacted. "No!"

"She wouldn't go on most of the jobs, just when we need her. She's mostly be for information."

"What grade are you in?" Nate asked.

"11th, I skipped two grades, but I'm homeschooled. I'd really like to continue being educated. I'm sure you could fabricate something it's my lifelong dream to screw with the canon of a show fan fic style, but when the series ends and it will. I'd like to go to college. Maybe stay with Maggie, or if you and Sophie whoever becomes my guardian retired wherever they settle." She wasn't giving too much away too soon.

"Sophie will be your guardian she looks like she would be your mother."

Kate looks at her. "I can see it."

Sophie nods. "Me too."

Everyone else nods. Nate adds. "And we will make plans so you can go to college, turn the music off, Hardison make her some ID's, then check the place for bugs, and Sophie take her out of here, once you have the IDs."

Once she had State ID, and one older one. The State ID Under Halliday and a Driver's Permit under Devereux, making her older, a passport, and a few other things, they got in Sophie's car, and drove to a bank. Sophie told the manager this was her daughter, and she wanted her to have a debit card in her name on her Account, they went to two banks. One said Katherine V. Deveraux, and one said Katherine V. Halliday, matching her IDs. Then they went shopping which took all day, they got her everything she'd everything she'd ever want. Clothes in every style from the kind Sophie wore, to the geek chic kind she did, to sleepwear, they got bedding, they got top of the line electronics for 2010, they got games, toys and puzzles, at the toy store, and a stuffed Fox, Jewelry including a Rose pendent, and an Aberdeen FC Mug. When they got to the apartment they started to decorate.

"I would think you'd have people to do this for you?"

"It's a security risk."

"My closest friends and family called me Katie, Sophie, you and the team can too, as long as you don't when we're on a job, or you know in front of people."

She nodded. They decorated her room. It looked like the perfect teenagers bedroom. The Walls had already been a soft aqua paint color, so everything was blue, with Lavender, and Pink accents. The bedspread was blue Grey and Pink Damask pattern. There were two framed posters on the wall, a Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Movie Poster, and a Red Sox Poster. There a Fox and a Ballerina Teddy Bear on the bed, with roses on her leotard. Except for the little touches it looked like every teenagers room ever.

The next morning she made an English breakfast, and a proper tea, she made herself chocolate milk, cold, it was too hot for hot chocolate. Sophie came out.

"Katie, this was very nice of you…."

"Da taught me…..I didn't make beans though, I thought."

"Good idea, let's eat…." Then Sophie let her do some exploring she went to a Trophy Shop, they had Star Trophies, She engraved them. Superhero awards, The Thinker, the Actress, the Ninja, the Dare Devil, the Tech God. And bad them wrapped. Then went to the McRory's, and up to Nate's apartment.

"What's in the Bag, Katie?" Sophie asked.

"Presents, for everyone." She handed them out they opened them up.

"Yes, Man this is what I'm talkin' about." Hardison crowed.

Nate smiled. "This was very thoughtful of you, Katie."

"Well, I couldn't but Mastermind, Grifter, Hitter, Hacker, thief. But I thought it worked out well. Parker did you do like it. It's to say You do Good out there, and you make a difference."

Parker nodded. Then put it down. And grabbed her hand. Teaching her to jump off buildings, when they came back. She decided to talk, to everyone they were all gathered Eliot had made Stir fry, everyone was eating.

"We're fine, Kate." Nate said.

"So, I had this idea, since I have to practice my grifter skills, I should volunteer as one of my identities at children's hospitals or something or an old folk's home, and butter them up…..first Sophie can teach me the skills I need and then I can volunteer actually help some folks which is what you guys are about, without putting anyone in danger, and practice those skills."

Eliot nodded. "That actually sounds low risk, Nate."

Sophie nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Nate thought about it. "It is. We'll use the Halliday ID, since that's the one you're going to school under, it'll look good on your college application."

"Thanks, Nate."

"No, Problem."

"Did you check for?" She made a buzzing sound.

"Yes, we're clear."

"What was the last job you did?"

"We helped take down a Software Magnate named Larry Duberman." Sophie said.

"Then the next job, or episode whatever you want to call it. Archie Leach is going to emotionally black mail Parker into helping him, and she's going to jump the gun to save his life and she's going to be stuck in the Wakefield building with a Desperate CEO who's head is on the chopping Block, a Woman who has manufactured a Blight and the cure so she can steal both and release and rerelease both over and over again, and a Sterako….."

"Jesus Parker." Eliot said.

"It's not her fault, beside the four of you, he's her only emotional tie, her only parent, he was there during her formative years, Sophie as a grifter you know someone like Parker, she literally couldn't say no, no matter the cost to herself, and with the new sense of right and wrong she got from the team she felt the need to protect him, so she went in alone."

Sophie nodded. "No, Katie is right, everything she just said is completely correct. So, we support Parker and con our way in Kate tells us everything we did last time, we time it."

The next day Parker smiled. She puts it down and grabs her. "Come on, we got to get you as good at me."

Parker taught her lock picking, getting out hand cuffs, and restraints, getting into safes, the vents, and jumping off buildings which she loved the most. Then it was time to learn from Eliot. It took several daus of this. Then the grifter the lessons from Sophie. They honed the Katie Halliday Character who was Bubbly, not unlike a part of Kate's Personality, but she dressed in bright colors, pinks, purples, bright blues, candy colors. Matching converse, her hair in two braids, she wore skirts, or shorts. Except to volunteering, Which had to be professional. A Butterfly necklace. Kate would never wear one.

The next day. She wasn't sure why. But Sarah Halliday dropped her off at Silver Sparrow Nursing and Rehabilitation. They spoke to Francine Keller, head of Recreation and volunteers. She was wearing mostly bubblegum pink, to stay in character, including her Pink Converse.

"Ms. Halliday and this must be Katie, Welcome."

"A Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fuller, Please call me Sarah." Sophie said.

"Francine is fine."

"Now this will look good for her university correct?" Sophie asked.

"Mum, I don't care about that! I just want to help people and get out the house while you're at work all day. I mean there's only so much TV you can watch and so much you can do at the mall, when you don't have friends yet."

"You May call Mrs. K, all the volunteens here do. Now, you'll make good friends here we have one around your age Jenna she's out today, but she'll be here tomorrow." Then continued Today you'll be calling bingo numbers and just spending time with people. And of course helping transport during meals. Is that something you think you can do?"

She looked at her Mum. "Mum?"

"Of course Darling, here's your nutritious lunch." She handed her a small cooler lunch bag, with Katie written on a removable tag. "Text me or your Uncles if you need anything darling."

"Yes, Mum." Sophie kissed the top of her head and left. She had a job to do herself.

She called Bingo Numbers, and played cards and talked to the residents. Then she did a little shopping. When she got home she worked on her computer school work. And then watched Bewitched on DVD which her Mum so nicely surprised on DVD to keep her occupied. It worked, of course the girl was a sucker for 60s-80s sitcoms.

Her second days he met a new friend. A girl from St. Cecilia Art and Science Academy volunteering for the summer. Jenna Farrell. She was Half Asian, the girl about 5'4, in and about 100 pounds, but slender, then and petite, She had Law and Order Alex Cabot glasses and Bright Blue Highlights. When they were transporting wheelchairs for lunch they

"St. Cecilia is very exclusive, I'm Homeschooled, just finishing up for the year but I might take more classes during the summer." Which was true the breezed through the sophomore year which she had to take again.

They had their own lunch together in the small break room, an hour later. Each having packed a lunch. Well packed for them. Kai's parents owned a bookstore nearby, and were Catholic, Both her parents were Bibliophiles and met in Freshman English Lit at Northeastern.

"What do you plan to study?" Jenna asked.

"I like languages I could see me becoming a linguist I suppose. Or studying one language in particular."

"I could see that."

"What about you?"

"Probably English Lit, like my parents but I'd want to be a teacher."

Meanwhile Sophie sat in Mr. Charles Rushing's Office, with Hardison. Eliot was a new security man, Nate was on the roof across the street, and fill in secretary for Mr. Rushing since his won a trip to the Bahamas. "The company is on the brink, it is hemorrhaging money, Now someone will be blamed, I can be your White Night, or the Angel of death, you choice." Just as she had originally. Everything worked out like it did the first time without Archie, or Parker being chased by the Sterkako. Dr. Hannity was pushed under the bus, and Charles Rushing was still CEO, blaming everything on the bioterrorist the previous CEO hired he had no idea about. (the board ousted him a day later) the team bet on the short fall of the stock and made a fortune.

When Kate got back to Nate's she looked up Jenna and proved she was who she was. Nate stood behind her.

"Good girl, checking her out like that. You Should befriend her."

"Thanks, Nate…Look Nate at last night I wrote down the rest of the season, pretty detailed too…..." She handed him a list, a detailed list.

"I appreciate it, kid."

"Katie, to family I'm Katie, that goes for the rest of the team as long as it's not front of people, I mean when I'm Katie Halliday it's one thing, but you know."

"I know." He smiled. That night she went back to Sophie's they watched Bewitched and she wrote in her diary which was written in Scotch-Gaelic. Which came naturally to her. and not a language most people spoke let alone read. Her handwriting when she chose to was also horrible but she could still read it. Which was the point She suppose. She wasn't sure if it was her wish that brought her here, but she had wished for a family. And now she felt like she had one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mastermind, Grifter, Hitter, Hacker, Thief, & Apprentice.**

 **Chapter Two Scheherazade Job**

 **Author's Note: I don't own Leverage. If I did I probably wouldn't feel the need to write fan fics about it 8 years after it went off the air. But who knows Maybe I would us creative types are a weird lot.**

It was the day after the Wakefield job, and everyone was sitting around the offices, Katie had offered to make Pizza, her grandmother's specialty, and everyone was enjoying it. Hardison was enjoying his orange soda, while everyone had their drink of choice, the real surprise was Katie whose soft drink of choice was Root Beer. Nate was the first one to speak.

"Since it's before Archie would have contacted Parker, and at least two weeks before our next job, we need to get a jump on it. Now you said we stopped the crooked brother of the good president of a small African nation from succeeding him as president?"

"Yes. His name is Alexander Moto, he was educated in Europe and got his MBA at Harvard, he has a theatre, the Raines Concert Hall, where the Masschusetts Chamber Orchestra Plays, Underneath is a Vault, it's where he keeps his blood diamonds, and other things like the Stradivarius he bought, he turns the alarms off during performances in case it does go off, but increased security, he's protected because he gives the US State department the names if Jihadists and criminals who really just his political enemies, he makes his money on the backs of poor people, and orphans and the orphans who survive become his soldiers. His brother is a good man. He refuses to see what kind of man his brother is, but a lot of the country already sees it, but unless something drastic happens, he'll win, they expect such things of their politicians there are very few Nelson Mandela's in the world most Politicians are Greedy, Horny, Self-serving bastards…."

Sophie cleared her throat. "Language."

She continued ignoring the reprimand. "No matter the country, or the party, and they trust him to do the least damage because his brother has been a real force for good."

Eliot nods. "She's not wrong."

"Temi Okiro, Violin Prodigy from Watada, came to the US for the opportunity to learn and play ended up a cab driver, and Kristi Connelly PR Extraordinaire, Eliot is going to be the fake reporter, Nate is going to be the one who they confront and who tells the President the truth and convinces him everything, and Parker is off playing Catwoman."

Hardison raises a brow and looks at Parker up and down. "You know I never thought about it, but Parker is a lot like Catwoman, Hot very capable thief, helps out the good guys when the occasion calls for it, not good with anything personal, but she actually cares about people."

Parker bounces in her seat. Then grins. "You think I'm hot and capable?"

"I-Well…"

Kate decides to help. "Yes, he does in later seasons you begin having a sexual relationship, and eventually actually dating."

Hardison looks uneasy. Sophie scolded. "Katherine Victoria…."

"Yes, Sophie."

"Change your clothes, we're going to the doctor, and dentist."

"Why?"

"When was the last time you went?"

"The doctor, two months ago, fractured and cut up two fingers knocking out Jimmy Koslowsky's tooth. He had a photospread my mother did when she was dancing and said some things…..and….."

Eliot nodded. "I would have castrated him."

"If I hit him there, it would become a sexual assault and I'd get automatically expelled, I hit him in the mouth I get one day suspension, as long as I don't knock out any teeth and I didn't hit him that hard…..he still gets in more trouble than me because bragging about having sexual pictures about another students dead mother, and I get to hit him….so win/win…."

"So You get a one day off from school, you get to hit him, and he gets in trouble for taunting you, man you really worked it right?" Hardison said. "Sounds like you already knew how to work a con."

"That's why. Are you up to date with your vaccines?"

"Yeah, Gin made sure that, besides Uncle Bobby she was the only one who cared about me after my parents died, which reminds, me I also speak Conversational Japanese, if I ever meet Jenna's mother I can give her quite a shock."

"Which you won't." Sophie said. "Kate Kirkpatrick speaks Japanese not Katie Halliday."

"Right. I know how to make Sushi too."

"Well, we'll have to take you up on that sometime, but for now go change."

At the Bay View Office Building, Suite 1045, Sarah and Kate Halliday enter, and check in and wait to be called. A Nurse who looks a little like Betty Spaghetti from a League of their own calls 'Katherine Halliday, I'm Nurse Beth this way, please."

They go in, the entire building in upscale, but not top tier 1% upscale, more like Well-off Upscale. All the nurses have Upper scale matching Navy Blue Scrubs, and Comfortable shoes, the doctors, the receptionists are wearing corporate casual clothes, and the doctors are wearing professional but lab coats, they are shown into Exam room B.

"Alright we're going to get your vitals. Let's check your Height and weight first and get that over with."

"5'4, 102 Pounds, Okay now we do, Blood pressure…..come sit on the bed and roll up your sleeve." She does. She goes it. "124 over 79."

"That's what is was last time."

"That's normal for a teenager of your height and weight." She takes her pulse "Pulse race is a little slow, 70 beats per minute, but you seem like a very calm collected person, and it's within range. Now when was your last period?"

"I um, don't get them regularly, so, two months ago."

"Could you be pregnant?"

"I…um….I never um…." She stammered and actually blushed. Sophie looked amused. But she knew Kate wasn't acting they'd have to work on that.

"Alright, well the doctor might want to talk to you about that."

The appointment was very painless, she did get a prescription for Birth control pills. Dr. York reminded her of a more Confident Tara McClay for some reason even though she was brunette, and much older than the actress. The next stop was the dentist, which was the same as it always was. Then they made another stop. To a small lab, they both got check swabbed, a vial of blood taken, and a hair pulled out by the root, the man Jake said the results would take a few days and it wouldn't enter any databases Sophie gave him several hundred dollar bills and said he would get the rest when she got the results.

Knowing about Jack Latimer, and Victor Dubenich, and them involving his father. Katie had also written out full direction and bullet point flow charts of each episode, and left it on his bed. There were a lot of things they could head off if they acted sooner. And maybe getting paid for working the jobs they do isn't such a bad prospect, and doing what he did on the Dubenich job and getting a payout isn't such a horrible thing, but Latimer is a greedy self-centered son of a bitch and needs to go down. He contacts the Italian, and has a sit down with her at McRory's, it's a typical Monday evening, the same day as Katie's doctor's appointments.

"Mr. Ford, Why have you summoned me here today?"

"I don't believe in waiting until the last minute. We will eventually be contacted by Jane Akinyemi, about Alexander Moto."

"He's protected, by your own State Department."

"But you want him gone as much as she does, get us the information we'll need to help us do that. We're going after him either way we're just asking for a little grease to get the wheel turning, Signora."

"Well, if you put that way how can I resist. It was your new team member, Katherine but you up to this."

"She's not quite a team member, Signora, she's in our custody she's a child she's not an active participant on jobs."

"Alright I get the message should you fail she will be spared, and I will make sure that whomever Miss Devereux deems guardian in her will get custody."

"Thank you."

With the information they had on Moto, they could try the negative PR Campaign as soon as Jane Contacted them, but they already started the rumor campaign with the Spy and Solider club, they didn't try that last time, but Eliot knew people and it was Katie's idea. Hardison was still looking for information and practicing his accent, his Wadatan and his French since both are spoke there. And his violin when he learned Nate hypnotized him to get him to unlock his ability. He stepped up and agreed to be hypnotized. So he was already practicing his skills.

It Friday Katie's usual day to Volunteer, they were having a Party, where some local singer or DJ person comes and there's watered down punch, and some kind diet pound cake, spray sugar free whipped cream and if they were allowed fruit, Otherwise there's bingo, and bowling and cards. Technically they're volunteering at the recreational department, but they transport, but help with serving at lunch, and deliver mail too. Katie likes delivering mail, it's her favorite part of the job. When Katie and Jenna are sitting at the bus stop near Silver Sparrow.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"I'll have to ask my Mum, but she'll most likely say yes, where?"

"At the Stores near my parents' bookstore?"

"What's the name of their store?"

"The Mammoth Tiny Bookstore, it's a few blocks from here, we live above it."

"Yeah sure, I know it. We can meet at DeeDee's Delights." Jenna Nodded.

"Alright, Morning, or Afternoon it'll have to be after a meal because my Mum and Uncles would kill me if I had that for a meal. My Aunt Would just egg me on."

"I know my parents too. 10 am? We can have lunch somewhere out."

"Okay."

Kate took the bus back to the apartment she and Sophie shared Stopping at the Asian market on the way home, She showered and put on loose purple light weight lounge pants a Cheshire cat t-shirt. Her dark hair was down around her shoulders. She put her iPod touch into the iHome and put in her 80s pop hits mix, and Girls just want to have fun came on, and she started dancing to the music while she prepared Sushi, for her almost mother. Gin's uncle Kenji, taught her. She wasn't an expert but for a home cook she was pretty good for three years Gin's family was hers, Ramona was horrible person, but Gin loved her. She was heartbroken when Ramona the bitch fired her. But they promised to meet up when she was 18, she'd have limited access to her own funds then and she could hire an assistant. Her father was a Billionaire, of course you'd never know millionaire maybe, they lived in a four bedroom Victorian Plain. Still it was nicer than Aunt Ramona's apartment. The door opened and she was singing along to Alison, as she was setting the table.

"Sushi?"

"Thought you deserved a treat, with Jane today?"

"Tomorrow but she arranged the meeting. Any Saki."

"Underage remember?" Off her look. "Right, yes there's Saki."

"So, who's your 21 year old Identity?"

"Caitlin-Rose Fox, Caitlin-Rose is the first name, Fox is her last name."

"Very Nice."

She turned her iTunes onto the Instrumentals of Movie themes. And they sat and eat, Sophie had Saki, and she had Root Beer.

"So, Jenna invited me to hang out tomorrow."

"Good, you're going."

"I am?"

"Yes, you need more interaction with your age group, and you need to practice more with Katie."

"She shouldn't use her credit card I'll need cash.'

"You have a debit card for her, too, stop at the bank before you see her take out a few hundred should be enough."

"Thanks Sophie."

"Go to the Loft after, we have something to discuss."

They did the dishes together. "Can we watch, Harry Potter, and Prisoner of Azkaban?"

"Why do you like that Movie so much?"

"He gets a little bit of his family back, if you're my Mum, the others are like My Aunts and Uncles right?"

Sophie nods. "Come on darling."

They watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and then Sophie read the book to her until she fell asleep.

Jane was meeting with the full team Hardison was not as interested in running his own crew he was too busy thinking about having Sex with Parker, and having a future with her. But that was later in the day. At 10 am. Katie with her mother's permission and a wallet full of cash, she sat in DeeDee's bakery sipping, a Cup of amazing Marine coffee, black, the only kind of coffee she liked. She had Plates of Mini pastries.

"So, the Farrell girl is coming to meet you?" DeeDee asked. DeeDee kind of reminded her a little of a light skinned Mercedes from Glee only grown up, and not so much of a Diva.

"She texted me last night and said she was bringing someone named Kayla….."

"Her Cousin….."

"Your husband makes good coffee, my adopted grandpa Pops made coffee like this."

"Where's he serve?" Mac asks.

"Vietnam, He was Marine too, I don't know specifics, lost 18 months ago, Flu got him, and I think he didn't fight because he lost his wife."

Mac came up, nodded. "I get that, what was his name?"

"Johnny, or Pops, no called him anything else, they were Italian and used to have a name like Di Miao, Di Milo, Di Angelo, but In World War II they changed it to Dee….." Her Great-grandfather had during World War II, but they changed it back, but her grandfather changed his back when he turned 18. So there are Dee's, and Di Paulo's, in her family.

"I'll pray for him."

"Thank you." A Moment the bell above the door jingled, and Jenna, followed by a tall, blonde girl of about 15 or 16 entered the room, they sat down.

"You going to eat all this?"

"I'm taking a page from Harry Potter, you just have to order your own drinks, besides in my house I'm lucky if I get these kinds of things to eat they're all freaking' health nuts over there except for my Aunt but they all know better than to let her make food choices for anyone let alone me, so that's why I got to get when and where I can." Katie said with a shrug. "And I don't mind paying I don't get an allowance, but on days like this my Mum hands me cash and says get what you want and get me something too, you know what I like."

"Are you rich?" Kayla asked.

"Me I have like nothing, well nothing I can touch until I go to college. I don't even have an allowance so I can't save up. Just what she hands me on days like today, so no I'm not rich."

Kayla rolls her eyes. "Is your mother?"

"Probably I never asked her, why?"

"Kayla shut up, why do you even care your Mom is a pretty successful estate lawyer for cops, and civil servants….she makes a good living…and your dad is an Assistant Prosecutor…..he makes a good living too. They could afford to send you somewhere like Wingate but you send you to St. Cecelia's because it's family tradition and because you want to be an art conservator."

Kate thinks we may be enemies one day. If I go into the family business. After their snack.

"So, we need to make a shopping game plan. As my Mum says Shopping is very serious business."

"Well, There's the Clothing Store **Zig Zag** , My Parents Bookstore, the Jewelry and Gift store, **Lucky find** , there's the used record store, **Spinners** , and then in the afternoon we can play pool or something at **the** **Game room** after lunch if we're not completely done." Jenna offered.

"Sounds good." Kate said. They finished their snack, and then first went to the clothing store. She got parker a **Trix are for me** T-Shirt with the Trix Rabbit, Hardison's said. **I Paused my Game for this!** one's for herself that said And **Be You Tiful,** one that says **Did I roll my eyes Out loud** and **Stronger than you think** T-Shirts for herself. She got her mother two fancier blouses a Blue one, and a vibrant. Kayla got the Beautiful T-Shirt in blue to match her eyes, and some Red Sox Sleep shorts. Jenna got a Trix T-shirt for herself. And a T-Shirt that says **If You ever see me running, Keep up** for Elliot and One for Nate that said **I have a Beautiful daughter, I also have a Gun, a Shovel, and an Alibi.** Then they went to Lucky Find. She found Herself and Kayla Day Lily necklaces which represent the love between a Mother and a child, and for herself, she found a necklace, with six interlocking metal hoops, Black Gold Hardison, Yellow Gold, Parker, Silver Sophie because of her Silver tongue, Rose Gold herself, Brass Nate because of brass stones, and Titanium Alloy Eliot, because Well he's indestructible. She also got a small $10 Wooden Violin necklace on a Leather twine for Hardison, and a Special men's locket for pictures called a mourner's pocket locket, she got the necklace version for Maggie. Then they went to the book store and Met Jim and Kai Farrell.

"Hi, Kids." Mrs. Farrell did not have an accent so it's good she decided against greeting her in Japanese. "We have lunch upstairs, Dave can watch the store."

They went upstairs, and a woman of about 60 was setting a Japanese stir fry on the table.

"Mama, this is Jenna and Kayla's friend Katie."

Kate bowed. "Anata ni o ai dekite kōeidesu."

"It's nice to meet you too, Katie. I'm Hoshi." The woman smiled. She'd obviously been born during World War II, but had no accent.

"Where'd you learn Japanese?" Jenna asked.

"My Mum and I travel a lot, I've picked up a few phrases in every foreign country. I think I can say pleased to meet you and help me I need a doctor or help Police in a dozen languages." It was true Gin made sure of that. "So, Mrs….."

"Just Hoshi is fine." Hoshi said.

"Are you from Boston?"

"No, I'm from California, originally, I spent World War II, in a camp, even though I was just a baby I got reparations I used the money to send Kai to School, then that bastard took advantage of her…."

"Mama, I never would have married Jim if it wasn't for Professor Dipshit, He was my friend but getting pregnant what pushed him to act on his feelings, and he's banned from real academia and teaching GED to Male Prisoners, so it's not like he can hurt anyone else." This story was filed away, to research later. After lunch which was full of funny childhood stories of Kayla and Jenna's, they played Pool, at the game room for an hour before she went to the loft. No one was there. She wrapped her gifts, with the gift bags she bought at the dollar store on the way home. by the time she was finished wrapping, and arranging the presents, and her own packages, and Sophie's clothes, the door opened and everyone entered.

"I don't see the problem, We have everything prepared we can start right away." Hardison said.

"The Problem is I can't break into a vault I haven't see the inside of." Parker said.

"We have a solution for that. Don't we….Me…."

Sophie cleared her throat. "Enough shop talk. What do you have there darling?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You can talk to me about jobs, or at least around me even if I don't participate. My head won't explode or anything."

Parker nodded. "We know, but Nate doesn't want you to grow up too fast."

Elliot shh's her.

Shaking it off. "Never mind, I have gifts for everyone."

"You were supposed to buy for yourself." Sophie said. "I bought myself three T-Shirts, and a $85.00 necklace."

"Well, I suppose that's something." Sophie grumbled.

"I mostly got everyone T-Shirts, but I got you and Nate Expensive Jewelry, so You only got that, and I got Hardison a Wooden violin necklace on a leather twine just in case he could work."

"Good thinking, it's better to have it than not, but first sit down we want to talk to you."

"What about?" She sits down on the comfy chair.

Hardison spoke. "You know the fan fic story line where someone fan gets sucked into a show and now he or she has the same DNA as the characters."

"Sure, I've seen it on a few Buffy fics, and I wrote it into a Xena Fic once."

"Girl what do you know about Xena it was over long before…" Hardison interrupted.

"I had a big allowance as long as I put up with Ramona's tantrums, I ordered DVDs how do you think I found your show, it's been off the air for 6 years, I would have been in like the 4th grade…..not old enough to stay up to 10."

Nate sighed. "We're getting off track. We had your DNA tested, against All the people in this room. Sophie came back as your mother and…I….." He leaves the room.

Sophie sits down primly. "Nate came back as your father. He's called Maggie she's coming so we can explain it."

"Why did you even check?"

"Because you look so much like Sophie." Eliot said. "But You seemed to have Nate's Curls. But we wanted to be sure, it was Hardison's idea."

"Well, be coming here this is the kind of thing that might happen in a fan fic, so applying fan fic logic makes sense." She shrugs.

"See!" Hardison said. Katie picked up Nate's Present and went up to his room and knocked on his door.

"Nate, please let me in." she knocks again and comes in, he's sitting on the bed looking of photos of Sam. She comes and sits down next to him.

"So, you heard."

"Yeah, I wanted to give you your president, it's like a pocket watch but for pictures, it's called a pocket locket, you can keep two photos in there, it can connect to chain, or to your keys, its small then a pocket watch though…it about the size of a half dollar….." he opens it then opens the box.

"Thank you, this is….."

Katie said. "I also got you this. She gave him the larger gift back, he opened it up and get out the t-shirt he laughs.

"You knew?"

"I suspected"

"Is Maggie coming really coming to visit?"

"Yes."

"I got her a pocket locket too."

"She'll like that."

"They probably opened the gifts by now."

"Probably."

They went downstairs. Parker was wearing her Trix T-Shirt, and eating a bowl of said Trix. Eliot was looking at his shirt bemused, Sophie hadn't opened hers. They came down. Hardison spun on her.

"This is what you think of me some Gaming Geek!"

"Well, yeah." She shrugged.

"Well, No girl. I'm out of here."

"I also got you the Violin necklace."

"That's for Temi not me!" He leaves slamming the door.

"What'd I do?" she shrugged.

Eliot smiled at her. "Nothing darling, I like my Shirt, a lot its sweet of ya and true I ever run from somethin' you best keep up."

"I almost got you one that said Funcle, like a dad but cooler and better looking but I didn't want to piss off Hardison….I did anyway."

"I can buy that for myself, that way he ain't mad at you."

"Okay, thanks Eliot."

They turn around Nate has pulled on his T-Shirt. "I like the one you, you got your dad…..although he only has an alibi 'cause I'm doing his dirty work for him."

"That's true."

Sophie and Katie go home, Katie gives her the necklace. "Its beautiful. Why a Lily?"

"They Symbolize the love between a mother and a daughter."

"You knew…."

"I wanted it to be truth, just like with Nate, doesn't mean I knew."

Sophie nodded. "Goblet of fire?"

"I want something a little more innocent, Lilo and Stich."

The next day. Kristi Connelly makes her Debut.

"Kristi Connelly from Bulger Maple…"

She talked about rebranding him a effective CEO who could lead his country into the new millennium. Because he willingly was hypnotized Hardison played it great. And everything worked out, when the marks made it to the vault.

Nate was waiting in the vault, they planted the rifle, and they got homeland to Bite on Alexander Moto being behind the terrorists with a little creative story telling so they were arresting him with or without the assassination plot. But it was icing in the cake, he had a fake badge.

"A Burglary we turned off the sensors, for the concert, they are very clever my men can handle it." Alexander Moto Said. "Call the Police….." then he moved back, from a motion from his man. "I told you it wasn't necessary to follow me….."

"Yes, yes you did….."

"Wait, Mr. President, can I tell you a story about your brother and how he lured you here, to assassinate you?"

Alexander speaks. "Oh, the thief speaks who knew we were going too entertained twice tonight please go on."

Nate reaches into his pocket slowly "Actually, Homeland Security…Samuel Kirkland, think about out, last minute concert in a hall owned by your brother, him wailing over your bleeding body live on the radio instantly bonding him to thousands on the radio, back home."

"And who would foil this plot you and your team of Burglars…."

"Not Burglars…and if I was interested in money I would have gone into another line of Work Mr. Moto, Public Service is rarely pays well, unless you abuse it like you do." The President Nods. "Mr. President see this envelope it contains terrorists living in Africa, that your brother supplies to the CIA at his Leisure, most likely his own Men, that's what happens when you play with the CIA Mr. Moto we take what we need."

"You can't be serious."

The president was starting to believe. "I turned a blind eye to the rumors about you for too long."

"You See he is telling a story every detail more outlandish than the last!'

"then open the envelop."

In the end, the US State department wanted to talk to Mr. Moto, about his truthfulness. Less than a week later, Maggie was coming over to meet them. they had already created a back room in McRory's for meeting people at Kate's insistence it had just taken that long to complete, it could also be used for private parties. It was a nice room, Maggie arrived.

"Alright Nate, what's going on."

"Hi, Maggie, I'm Katie, it's nice to meet you, it's like this. Where I come from all this is a television show. It's a cable show, not Showtime or anything, TNT, and it's fairly popular, it ran for five years when I was little, and I have the DVDs, my parents died, and I was living with my horrible Aunt Ramona, I mean I had a Pretty good nanny, until Ramona fired her, and I was all alone, I wished for a family, and here I am."

They showed her the footage of her arriving.

"Oh, My." Maggie said.

Nate spoke. "It turns out when she came through the portal she bonded to me and Sophie since we were the ones closest in proximity to her when she arrived, so we're biologically we're her parents, we'd like you to be her Godmother, Maggie, Elliot will be her godfather, and Parker and Hardison will be her Aunt and Uncle."

Maggie smiled a tear in her eye. "I'd be honored."

"If something happens to one of us, most likely it's going to happen to all of us, Katie is 15, so if happens before she's 18 we'd like you to raise her." Sophie said.

"I also got you a little gift, Maggie." Katie said. holding out a wrapped box. She handed it to her Aunt.

"Thank you." Maggie opened it. it had a jewelry box in. it had a lovely locket, and inside was two photos, one of Katie, and one of Sam.

"Nate helped me, with Sam's picture, and Hardison took my picture for the locket, there are surprisingly few pictures of me here. I think before this only the DMV had any."

"It's beautiful, thank you. You don't go on the jobs do you?"

"No, I mean not so far, there are a few in the future, I could see me playing a minor role in, and one I could see me being a big help in but Nate and Elliot are pretty overprotective, so they might not let me help, But I do a pretty good job, of letting them know what is coming."

"That's good." Maggie said. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I probably want to work with kids."

"You know Maggie, Katie is a decent sketch artist, Katie why don't you go get your sketch book you left it on the chair upstairs….."

"And take my time?"

"That was implied darling.

"Normal take my time or read a couple of chapters of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire take my time."

"You have time to find out Who the champions are." Nate said.

"I'm up to the Ball. But No problem." Katie leaves the room. "Text me when you want me to come back. I'll just be rifling through everyone's things."

"She likes Harry Potter?"

"The thought of an Orphan finding a home, family and magic in this fantasy world, appeals to her. Before she came to us, her life with her Aunt wasn't good, she wasn't physically or sexually abused not that she'd tell us if she was but she doesn't have the markers for it, but she was very heavily emotionally abused." Nate said. "That shows very obviously in her reactions to everything, before her parents died, she was beloved, spoiled, then her parents died, and she was practically held hostage by aunt, who seemed to take away anyone who showed they cared too much, she found refuge in television most likely because her parents loved television and movies, this continued after they died, she buried herself in books, movies, TV, stretching from the 60s, to the current era. And it's how she got to know us, she connected with like, with any TV show or Movie where a family was made out from strangers."

Everyone especially Maggie nods confident in Nate's assessment. They discussed the plans if anything ever happened to them, by the time Katie came back down with her sketchbook there was a meal being served.

"I ordered you Irish Stew Darling." Sophie said.

"Thank you." they began eating, and she showed her sketches. Maggie was very impressed she kept the one of Sam, as an Angel. A few days later they said Good bye to Maggie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mastermind, Grifter, Hitter, Hacker, Thief, & Apprentice.**

 **Chapter 3- The Double Blind Job.**

 **Author's Note: I still don't own Leverage. I own My original characters and My additions to the Plot.**

Now the next day, after Maggie left, the last day of July, and Monday, was Second. Sophie signed Katie up for two weeks of teen therapy in the Berkshires. And was driving her, her bag was packed and in the trunk. Katie had no idea where they were going owing to the fact that she was half asleep when they left. She was awake now, and fiddling with the radio.

"Shouldn't we helping set up for Double Blind"

"Eliot's friend Lew, is protecting Dr. Roberts and Ashley Moore, Tara is filed various court documents on their behalf this week. Which will have gotten the FDA attention, they might send someone besides Miss Pearson, but I'll be ready."

"You're sending me somewhere, but not to Maggie, we're not on the way to Logan."

"You're spending two weeks in Therapy."

"It's not as if these things fall directly on the dates."

"Tara is authorized to pick you up, she will be my half-sister."

"What did you tell them?"

"Basically the truth. Connor and Victoria McManus were your Birth parents, and that I was an unwitting egg donor, who had donated when her now late infertile sister wanted children, but was assured her egg would be destroyed. When the McManus's died you were placed in Ramona's custody you were mostly left alone but verbally abused, until she suspected you weren't her sister's and tried to use that to get the inheritance when she was proven right and still couldn't get her hands on her sister's money she became abusive, social services stepped in, when confronted she expected sympathy when she told her side of the story she was arrested but with a court order she found me, and my husband Nathan Burns. We own, Goodwin and Burns Consulting Inc."

"And the others?"

"Parker Collins, Eliot Dodd, and Hardison Bennett."

"Why send me to therapy?"

"A few reasons, we need to know if you can control, completely control yourself in a con, and the only way to know that is if you're being manipulated, we're not going to put in a real job, or manipulate you ourselves any more than we already do?"

"You manipulate me?"

"Is your room clean? Do you have clean clothes? Did you go to bed as a reasonable time last night?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to do those things?"

"I see your point." And she did, Her Mama could never get her to put her clothes away let alone actually wash them herself. And her room looked lived in but she wasn't stupid enough for it to look too bad unlike Sophie, Victoria was much more direct, and she knew how to make you miserable. She had to take Charm school classes once for swearing. All punishments were thematic and equally horrible. Sophie never asked how she knew to act like Kate Devereux.

"So the next best thing is therapy, the counselors and the patients here will do their best to manipulate you at pretty much every turn, it's the best we can do to get your feet wet, and we real back story, because we learned from Parker, if any real therapy or break through happens, we don't want you to forgot an spill the wrong secrets."

"What do they think my problem is?"

"Minor depression, and inability to connect with your new family, except for you Aunt Parker."

"Well, Parker is Awesome."

"Who's Maggie?"

"Still Nate's ex-wife, you still like her, just don't use her last name."

"Right, and in the age of Google."

"Exactly."

"I'm myself, so I'm more old school, and think social media is a cult, use fountain pens in my handwritten journals, but love my Kindle, and iPod."

"Exactly and there are no phones permitted, but internet e-readers are allowed as long as parents sign a waiver. Which I signed, Hardison included some things on yours you'll need."

"Excellent."

"Now you're name is Kaitlin Marie McManus. K-a-i-t-i-I-n, but you go by Kate, or Katie, your choice how you want to play this I was very vague."

"How long until we get there?"

"About an hour, it's taken you about an hour or so to wake up."

"Tell me about this place?"

"Serenity Retreat is a teen mental health resort, for the children moderately to very wealthy clientele during the school year you'd have to attend school, but during the summer sessions you don't. There are two Buildings, East and West, East are buildings, East and West, East is where they put the girls and west is where they put the boys, but you'll never see any boys during your stay."

"Okay."

"There are 24 Guest rooms, and two patients per room, it has top two floors has 12 guest rooms, in two sections Blue wing and Yellow wing. The walls are painted to match. Things, like art and music therapy on other floors, or the classrooms during the school year are on the first floor but most of the things you do are on your floor."

"Got it."

Katie contemplated her situation and how to play this. She talked to Sophie and got a few more specifics, she figured someone who was just generally unhappy and dangerous if provoked was her best bet. She knew she wouldn't be allowed coffee, so that would be easy to pull off.

"I'm Sorry if you feel we're shunting you off to the side darling, but if you ever want to be involved in a job we need to know you can handle it."

"I know, and I don't suppose this will be the last test."

"No, Nate is fiercely overprotective of you now that he knows you're his."

"I figured."

"I could only pack one of your stuffed animals I packed Todd."

"Okay."

They arrived at Serenity Retreat at 7:30 Saturday Morning. They're greeted By Liv.

"I'm Liv, you must be Mrs. Goodwin, and this must be Kaitlin." She said.

"Call me Kate, please, or Kay in a pinch."

"Alright, now you need to be searched."

"For what?" Kate asked. As if she didn't know.

"Drugs, sharp objects, food, caffeine products." They took her into a small room. They searched her and took her bags into another room and searched it. Then they did an intake. Where a woman in her 40s, Ava, talked her.

"Hello, I'm Ava." She had the air of being in charge.

"Kate, or Katie. I'm only Kaitlin when I'm in trouble, or it's something formal."

"That happen a lot?"

"I don't get in trouble a lot not since I moved out of Ramona's house, but I do go to Formal events every once in a while."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Formal events? You just have to find one person to spend the evening with who isn't that bad and you're fine."

"No, about your Aunt?"

"She's not a part of my life anymore, she took whatever Sophie gave her, to get out of my life and moved away, I don't know where."

"Sophie gave her money?"

"She wasn't going to stop trying to get my inheritance, I mean I am my father Connor's daughter, but I'm not Victoria's daughter, didn't seem to matter to her, Sophie wanted her gone once and for all….I don't know how much she gave her but she made her sign something that if she came back she's be in breach of contract."

"How do you like Living with Sophie?"

"No one can replace, Mama and Da, but Sophie I um…I like her a lot, and Nate, I just we have nothing to talk about."

"Are you angry at Sophie?"

"Why, she saved me?" Katie really wanted to know.

"For replacing your parents."

"No, I don't think so. I just…..My parents were nerds, Well My Mom was a Yoga dance instructor and my dad was a computer programmer, once my dad left Scotland I don't think he ever left Cambridge, and My Mom she was Boston Born but Italian-American…they weren't fancy people…Pops was a Butcher…I don't really fit in with them." She looked down.

"Ah." She said goodbye to Sophie even in real life she hadn't hugged Sophie for real yet. They got her to her floor. Second floor, Blue wing, room 2BB. When she entered her bag was already next to the bed on the right, and a heavily set but strikingly beautiful girl, pretty enough to be a model was on the left side, writing something in a journal.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Kate."

"Morgan. I'm here because my weight is an embarrassment to my wealthy parents and they can't deal with it."

"That's stupid you're hot, I was just thinking you could be a model, I mean plus size models are a thing now, and some of them are really hot….."

"Wow, thanks and you're right a lot of them are hot. But it would kill my parents, what about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure I can deal with all my messed up family drama and not go Cuckoo for Coco Puffs." Katie said.

Meanwhile, Ashley, Dr. Roberts, and Eliot's friend the large Polish-American Hitter, Feliks were in the meeting/poker room with the team, preparing for Monday.

Nate sighed. "Okay run it."

"Okay, we have JRP Pharmaceuticals set the trial of HT1 people died, they buried it, now it's going through at Vioplex, Darren Hoffman bought JRP pharmaceuticals and let go of all the researchers and is trying to get to Doug here…."

"I thank you, for saving my life." Dr. Roberts said.

"It's no problem." Lew said. He smiles at him. Eliot knew that smile, Lew Nowicki liked Douglas Roberts there was a reason Lew didn't work well with a lot of other hitters, most clients didn't know or care, but other hitters had a problem with his sexuality, his Polish-Catholic Mother did. He usually stayed in Brooklyn with his sister a record company lawyer and her musician husband, far from Milwaukie where his parents were. It was decided everyone would play the same roles with Lew protecting, and Tara lawyering it up. Luckily the judge they got in the suit they filed on Friday was notorious for not being able to be bought or intimidated.

Second floor, Blue Wing girls were having their first group at 9:30 after their mid-morning snack which was healthy fruits and vegetables. Brittany was the counselor available for the group, in looks she reminded her of parker, but her personality, reminded her somewhere of Rachel Berry from Glee. There were only 6 girls in the group, they had all met at snack. Morgan, Katie, Jess, Grace, Chloe, and JJ. Morgan looked a lot like curvier and plumper but still Sexy Kardashian, and had self-esteem issues a mile wide, she was also angry with her parents and probably had anxiety she bit her nails, Jess was bravado, and attitude, she wasn't sure why, she looked like your basic red head green eyed Irish girl, but she was cute, but less cute with her attitude, Grace was hiding behind her hair, and was brunette couldn't see her eye color, Chloe was mixed raced African American, and pretty but seemed conflicted about her mothers, and JJ's was clearly distressed about something, but wasn't saying what.

"Alright, let's get started. JJ Why don't you start?"

"I don't see why I have to be here?" She raised her voice a little.

"Because your parents placed you in our care."

Come Monday Morning, Katie's gained some more insight, to everyone's issues. Morgan really didn't have any issues really it was her parents who wanted her to be perfect, she wasn't even that heavy just not perfect, and they had been flirting all weekend, Jess was openly hostile because she was mostly being sexually abused, Grace was just painfully shy, she took was probably being abused but not sexually, Chloe being bullied, and JJ was suffering from PTSD, she needed to work on them.

At Pallagen Parker arrived with a briefcase. A man asked.

"Man I help you?" the man asked.

Trina interrupted. "Hi, Oh, Hi, I'm Trina, welcome to Vioplex training day and you are?"

Parker answered. "Laurie, Laurie Sprang." She already knew her Bio backwards and forwards all about the beauty queen and everything and the reasons why she wouldn't kill her boyfriend but it would be completely her turn tonight, when they were together, that would teach him.

"Alright let's see." Checks her list. "Laurie Welcome. It looks like you're the last to arrive. Let's go meet the other ladies, don't be shy come on."

Meanwhile Eliot. "Miss Pearson, I'm Phil Brown, I'm part of Mr. Hoffman's team he asked me to show you around."

"That's okay I'm just here to sign some things for the Vioplex launch…"

Eliot smiles at her charmingly "Mmm-hmmm, we just want to make sure everything goes smoothly with the HT1 suit."

"It's just a formality, and they're different drugs right so one doesn't have anything to do with other."

"Yes, Ma'am, they are different drugs, but the smallest things ruin launch and we need to make sure things run smoothly, so I'm here to help make things go off without a hitch, here at Pallagen everyone we work with is part of the family." He steals her badge. "Okay?"

"Alright."

"So do me the honor….."

"Sure, fine."

"That way I get to keep my job.

"Okay."

"This way." He hands the badge off to Sophie who's walking across the lobby.

In Hoffman's Office. Sophie enters and asks. "Mr. Hoffman?"

"Jennifer Pearson, FDA, more red tape…."

"We prefer to call them safety measures….."

"I'm sorry but I've heard so many amazing things about this company and the man who runs it."

"Well, you can't believe everything you hear….." hands her file folders.

"I'm sure I can in this case. But I was hoping you could show me around. I'd love to discuss the possibility of doing some consulting work for you."

"I'd be honored."

Meanwhile at the court room. Judge Edward C. Haskell presiding. He was listening to the Pallagen lawyer speak on and on.

"Yes, Yes, that's very interesting….." the Judge said. "Look, I know when someone is trying to get to bite Mr. Willis, I was the best of the best long before I became a judge, long before I became a lawyer, so why don't you can the rhetoric and speak in English instead of fancy lawyer double talk for me, before I put in a cell for being a pompous jackass."

"Yes your honor. They haven't proved the HT1 killed the patients."

"I disagree. The fact that Pallagen went to great lengths to cover up they existed proves it in itself. I'm issuing a Subpoena for all patients who took HT1 and all exculpatory evidence."

Later in his room Sophie is consulting, and Willis is talking to Hoffman. "We lost?"

"We did. I don't know how they got the information."

"Roberts! He disappeared! Jennifer this is very bad."

"How bad?"

"Roberts can prove the HT1 is Vioplex."

"Then my consulting fee is going to be considerably higher."

He sighed. "Of Course."

They knew what happening allowing Parker to get the vials when she had time. And Elliot to always plan to ask Jennifer to stay, and be with him. And plan activities.

Meanwhile back at Serenity, Kate is really stuck, she can't make herself manipulate anyone, to play with any of these broken people. She done some self-esteem building with Grace, Morgan and Chloe, and she's tried to get JJ and Jess to confront her Trauma all using the tricks Sophie and Nate taught her. She attracted to Morgan, but she can't let herself go there really, she isn't really Kate McManus she can't do more than flirt. They can't meet up again after this. Although if she can return the favor of helping Morgan discover her sexuality that would be great. Because until she met Morgan she thought she was straight.

Sophie listened to Hoffman and agreed to make his troubles go away, and they changed things up a little. With the judgment for HT1, they only needed to steal the vials, and pretend to slip it into his champagne they didn't need to blackmail him. When Sophie stepped away Nate sat down.

"That's seat is taken."

"Yes it is. I'm a friend of Dr. Roberts."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave my friend alone and tell the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't, but the truth will get out you should have kept a better eye on those vials."

Hoffman goes directly to the vials, and the camera and GPS they planted on him gets the codes. The party is in full swing, security notices a breach, Paranoid, and he goes nobody. He checked the takes out the case the vials are gone he takes them with him. Jennifer is at the launch breaking up with Eliot, Hoffman goes to the Launch and grabs to champagne and drinks it and goes to his office where he begins drinking the real Jennifer enters.

"Mr. Hoffman, I'm Jennifer Pearson, you're assistant said I could find you here….."

"No, I already talked to the FDA representative…."

Sophia toasts in on security screen. He gets one text. **Gotcha Dr. Robert's friend**. Then another. **A concentrated dose of HT1 is in the champagne, you'll be dead in days.** He panics. And started babbling he runs around shouting while a comparison of the two drugs are on every TV screen on in front of Jennifer, reporters, and drug doctors.

At the Pub, they read the Headlines, Hoffman Arrested, and Class-action Suit being organized against Pallagen.

"You three have the name?" Sophie said.

"Yeah, it seems Doug and I are good team, and Wherever Doug goes Lew goes." Ashley said. "We have a lot of work to do. Now there are a lot of lawyers calling to work with us. So we won't need Miss Carlyle anymore, I hope she doesn't mind."

"She's already moved on." Nate said.

That night Kate had a disturbing dream where she was Dr. Sam Beckett and had ended up on Quantum Leap, instead of Leverage. She knew the meaning of the dream she just couldn't talk about it. She was afraid of losing herself in a con. She could talk about being Sam Becket though and leaping into different people. They'll just think she's a sci-fi nerd. She can live with that.

Elsewhere Jack Latimer got eyes and ears in pub. He couldn't get them their offices, or the meeting and poker room, but he did get them where they most often met with clients that was good enough for now. He'd bide his time. They'd never be receptive while they were dealing with Moreau, and he needed to know more about the girl, he knew she was his and Deveraux that much was obvious but unofficial adoption, one night stand, he needed to know more. He might go as far as to steal DNA, but for now he'd just observe. He had what he wanted for now.


End file.
